


You didn't mean that...

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Cybertron Realized
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream does not adjust well to Autobot living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't mean that...

**Author's Note:**

> Skyfire and Starscream drabble for accidental-zombie on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: End War, on the Cybertronian city of Metroplex on Earth.

Starscream off-lined his optics and pooled power into his outer sensor nodes, enjoying the breeze he’d found himself in. It tickled, barely a brush against him though it threatened to break the earth trees in half. His wings wiggled a little and he permitted himself a smirk.

It faded quickly as soon as he heard someone moving up behind him. He stiffened and crossed his arms over his chestplate. His spinal strut straightened and he pulled on a scowl.

“Oh, I thought I’d find you out here.” Skyfire’s voice was soft, curious. “Why aren’t you in with the other Seekers? You know Optimus will want to know what you think before moving forward with the attack.”

Starscream scoffed and onlined his optics. He tilted his helm towards Skyfire slightly.

“There’s a difference between wanting to know what I think and actually listening. He knows how I feel about his… stupid little plan. I’m not going to explain myself in front of his whole council of fools only for him to ignore me anyway.”

“You don’t give him enough credit.”

“You give him too much. He’s only a Prime. He’s not a God.”

Skyfire dimmed his optics and looked up at the sky, moving to stand next to Starscream. The Seeker took the opportunity to study Skyfire, look at him long and hard, while the other wasn’t looking. As Skyfire turned to meet Starscream’s optics the Seeker looked quickly away. Skyfire frowned.

“You weren’t always so cynical.” Skyfire mused.

“Well you always stuck your nose where it didn’t belong.”

“I’m glad I did.” Skyfire reached out and put his hand between Starscream’s wings. His spark clenched at the flinch he saw in the Seeker at the contact.

“If I had always followed the rules and minded my own business, I never would have met you.”

“Would have been better for both of us… in the long run.”

It was Skyfire’s turn to flinch.

“You don’t mean that.” He whispered quietly. He heard Starscream hiss out a vent of air. He watched the proud Seeker’s wings droop and he inclined his helm towards his bondmate.

“No. I don’t mean that.”


End file.
